The Powerpuff Girls vs Broly
by The Doom149
Summary: The now pre-teen Powerpuff Girls were simply doing their daily duty of protecting Townsville when the mountainous region is suddenly attacked by an unknown foe. The girls soon discover what would be their biggest challenge yet: the Legendary Super Saiyan.
1. Part 1

_(Author's Note:_

_The Powerpuff Girls in this story have the same body structure as a normal human. By this I mean they have fingers, ears, noses and normal-sized eyes. They're also a bit older than in the original series. Also, Broly arrived on Earth 2 years before the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. Lastly, I'll try to be loyal to the Powerpuff Girls' show, but this story might have more DBZ influence than the classic Powerpuff action. Anyway, they're not that different in terms of battles and action, so it should still be enjoyable to both Powerpuff Girls fans and DBZ fans. _

_That is all. Enjoy!)_

A lonely space capsule seemed to be approaching the Earth faster and faster, coming from the deep space. As soon as the capsule entered the planet's atmosphere, a crimson-like barrier started to form in front of the capsule, followed by lightning. Right before hitting solid ground, a big, green-like flash or explosion shrouded the capsule. After the all the light cleared off, the capsule had already landed, still surrounded by lightning. The capsule's seemed to have already been opened, and had its outer shell in blazing red, until it cooled down to a white color. A few feet in front of the capsule was something shining, it seemed to be a man, with an abnormal muscular mass and a spiked yellow colored hair. He had no pupils in his eyes, and seemed to be badly injured, bleeding from his head and torso:

BROLY: **KAKAROT!**

The man yelled a strange word. His body gradually losing muscular mass, making the man seem smaller. After some time, he had lost a considerable amount of muscular mass and had gained pupils, blue in color, until he fainted, his hair reverting to a black color and losing its spiked form. The place where the man landed seemed to be a mountain water spring, the water quickly filling the crater created by the capsule's landing and freezing over time, freezing over the man and keeping his life suspended over 7 years…

The city of Townsville! A thriving metropolis in the heart of America! With its busy, frantic, but also happy and pleasant citizens moving from one side to another, but the most famous inhabitants of Townsville were three young girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, who protected the city from crime and villainy. These girls weren't obviously normal, they were gifted with awesome superpowers and tremendous strength. They began their heroic career at the age of just 5 years old, always getting stronger as years passed by, and now at the age of 10, there weren't many malefactors that would face them and get away with a victory. However, something very powerful and evil was about to awake this very day…

At the Utonium residence…

A phone with a "cute face" seemed to be ringing, it's nose lighting up every time it rang:

UTONIUM: Girls! The Powerpuff Hotline is ringing!

The girls' creator and guardian, Professor Utonium shouted:

BLOSSOM: I'll get it!

Blossom shot out from the girls' room, leaving a pink energy trail behind, to answer the Hotline:

BLOSSOM: Powerpuff Hotline! How may we help you, Mayor?

The Mayor was an old man, who wore a monocle and a small top hat:

MAYOR: Uh… there seems to be a giant monster attacking the population near the mountainous region…

BLOSSOM: A monster attacking in the mountains? We'll get there and deal with it as soon as possible!

Blossom then hangs up and rushes back to her room:

BLOSSOM: Bubbles! Buttercup! There's a giant monster in the mountains! Let's get to it!

The girls hadn't changed much in appearance since 5 years ago. Other than being taller, they wore different costumes now. They wore more practical suits, with sleeveless, t-shirt-like sweatshirts with a collar, thigh-length skirts with a black belt and knee-length white socks. The only thing unchanged about their gear was the shoes; they still wore black Mary-Jane shoes while on duty. Their shirts had a more elaborate pattern, with a black stripe that covered their lower torso area, fading as it reached their back and stomach-area. The rest was colored with their respective colors (Blossom- Pink, Bubbles- Light Blue, Buttercup- Dry/Light Green). For props, Blossom wore her trademark bow and wrist pads, Buttercup wore fingerless leather gloves, and Bubbles still had her hair tied up into two ponytails, aside from also wearing wrist pads, however, shorter than Blossom's.

The girls shot out from the three windows in their room, each one leaving a trail of energy of their respective color:

BUBBLES: Hey! Let's end this quickly so we can get back home and watch the new episodes of Puppet Pals!

BUTTERCUP: Ugh! Those silly cartoons again?

BUBBLES: What? I thought you also liked Puppet Pals!

Buttercup rolled her eyes:

BUTTERCUP: Yeah… five years ago…

BLOSSOM: Actually, I'm kinda' curious about the new episodes…

BUTTERCUP: Blossom! Not you too!

The girls arrive at the mountainous region belonging to Townsville. They look around for the rampaging monster and spot him attacking local houses. The monster was a dinosaur-type, but didn't seem very menacing. The girls approach the monster:

BLOSSOM: Hey you! Stop harming these people and return to your natural habitat immediately!

Buttercup giggles and whispers to Blossom:

BUTTERCUP: "Natural habitat"?

Blossom whispers back:

BLOSSOM: Shut up!

Blossom turns back to the monster:

BLOSSOM: Leave now!

The monster just growls back and strikes his claws at her. The girls disperse to avoid being hit:

BLOSSOM: Why do we always have to do this the hard way?

Blossom then shoots lasers from her eyes at the monster, making him flinch and growl. Buttercup then lunges at the monster, but he knocks her back with its tail and shoots a fire ball from its mouth against Buttercup, knocking her against the ground and causing an explosion. Both Bubbles and Blossom lunge at the monster. The monster blocks some of their attacks, but also takes a few hits. It then hits Bubbles in the head with its tail. Bubbles falls to the ground and sits down. Blossom's attacks are blocked and she gets pushed back:

BLOSSOM: Darn!

Blossom lands next to Bubbles, who seems to be about to cry:

BLOSSOM: Bubbles! Are you okay?

BUBBLES: …I bit my tongue…

Bubbles starts crying loud, her voice echoing through the mountains, until it reached the ears of a man, frozen in a lake. The man remembers when he was a baby, and how he was bothered by the constant crying of another baby near his cradle. The man wakes up, and immediately regains his golden spiked hair and blue pupils…

Blossom helps Bubbles get up:

BLOSSOM: There's no need to cry, Bubbles.

BUBBLES: S…Sorry…

Bubbles said sniffing and wiping her tears. Buttercup blows away the debris on top her with an energy explosion:

BUTTERCUP: He's getting on my nerves! Blossom! How about we test out our new technique?

BLOSSOM: The Powerpuff Cannon? Well… I suppose it's time to finish this… Alright! Get into your positions!

The Powerpuffs lineup next to each other. They point their hands at the monster in a "stop" position (similar to Vegeta's Big Bang Attack) and start focusing their energy. A single ball of energy starts forming in front of their hands, shrouded in lightning while it keeps growing. The monster suddenly shoots a fire stream from its mouth at the girls, but as soon as the energy ball becomes nearly the size of their body, they shoot a multicolored energy wave at the monster:

GIRLS: Powerpuff Cannon! AAAAHHHH!

The Powerpuff Cannon cuts right through the fire stream and hits the monster right in the belly, sending him flying into the air and causing a giant explosion in the sky. The girls fall to their knees:

BLOSSOM: (huff, huff) Gosh! That takes quite a punch!

BUTTERCUP: You said it… (huff, huff)

Shortly after, the people hiding inside the houses start coming out and congratulate the Powerpuff Girls on a job well done:

CITIZEN#1: Oh! Thank you, Powerpuffs!

CITIZEN#2: We knew we could count on you!

CITIZEN#3: What would happen to us if it weren't for you?

The girls answer back while smiling and making gestures:

BUTTERCUP: Yeah, no problem!

BUBBLES: It's our duty…

BLOSSOM: Well, how did you manage to survive before we existed?

Suddenly, an explosion is heard in the other side of the mountain. The girls look back and see a green glow on the other side of the mountain too:

CITIZEN#1: What's that?

BLOSSOM: We don't know. Get back to your houses.

While the people get back to their houses, the Powerpuffs start flying in the direction of the strange events. While on air, a few energy bullets fly past the girls and cause explosions all over the area, putting the locals' lives in great danger. The girls rush to the source of the attacks: a big lake shrouded in a thick fog. The girls can't see the attacker, until Bubbles spots a silhouette in the mist:

BUBBLES: Hey, look! Someone's over there!

The girls look in the direction Bubbles was pointing at. The person seemed to be getting closer to them, and the girls begin to see more clearly. It was a muscled and tall adult man with a golden spiked hair and blue eyes, dressed in torn white pants with a long piece of red cloth tucked in to his pants and wasn't wearing any kind of upper body wear, showing his muscled, bloodstained torso. He also wore a golden necklace, bracelets, a belt and boots, all with some kind of jewel in the middle. The man was hovering over the water, implying that he possessed superpowers. He didn't seem to notice the girls and yelled a strange word:

BROLY: Kakarot!

The girls look at him confused:

BUTTERCUP: What the heck is a "Kakarot"?

BUBBLES: Is he speaking in a foreign language, Blossom?

BLOSSOM: Not that I know of…

Blossom tries to call the man's attention:

BLOSSOM: Hey! Are you the one causing all these explosions? What do you think you're doing? You're going to hurt someone really bad!

Broly looks down at girls with an angry expression:

BROLY: Who are you? Do you want to die?

Buttercup frowns at Broly:

BUTTERCUP: You're a feisty one, huh? Let's teach him a lesson, guys!

BLOSSOM: Yeah, we better stop him before he does anymore damage…

BROLY: RAAAAHHH!

Broly unleashes an energy explosion, the girls cover themselves from the strong wind caused by it:

BLOSSOM: We better be careful! I don't think this guy was overacting about killing us!

Buttercup is the first one to strike, she tries to kick Broly in the neck, but he just slightly tilts his head with the impact:

BUTTERCUP: Huh?

Broly grabs Buttercup's leg and tosses her into the water. Bubbles is next, she tries to punch Broly, but he blocks her attack with his arm and counterattacks with a clothesline, hitting Bubbles in the neck and chin and sending her flying back. Bubbles stops in mid-air and coughs repeatedly, while Blossom tries her luck. She lunges at Broly, but he easily dodges her attack and punches her in the cheek, sending her flipping back. She stops in mid-air and shoots an electric beam at Broly. He blocks it effortlessly and sniggers at Blossom, making her grit her teeth. Suddenly, Broly is punched right in the chin by Buttercup, who shot out of the water right under Broly. He looks back at Buttercup with an annoyed and angry expression:

BROLY: AH!

Broly shoots multiple energy balls at Buttercup. She dodges most of the energy balls, but gets hit by the last one and falls near her sisters:

BUTTERCUP: Hey! Leader Girl! What's the strategy?

Buttercup shouted at Blossom, however, Blossom didn't answer and rushed towards Broly:

BUTTERCUP: What the heck are you doing? You're just going to get your butt kicked again!

Broly thought Blossom was going to lunge at him, so he tried to strike first, but Blossom jumped over him and shot her eye-lasers at the back of his head, making him fall face-down in the water:

BLOSSOM: I found his weak point!

Blossom shouted:

BUBBLES: What is it?

Bubbles shouted:

BUTTERCUP: Yeah! What's his weak point?

Buttercup shouted too:

BLOSSOM: He might be stronger than us, but we're faster and he doesn't seem to have a defined fighting style! He attacks recklessly, so just pay attention to his movements!

Blossom shouted back at her sisters. Broly slowly started rising from the water until he was hovering over it again. He snarls at Blossom:

BROLY: GRRR!

Broly opens the palm of his left hand and gathers a green, transparent and circular aura from around his body into his hand, creating an energy ball. He throws it in Blossom's direction and she barely dodges it, the energy ball grazing her hand and leaving it slightly burned:

BLOSSOM: Ouch! I better not get caught by that, or else I'm fried!

She whispered to herself while grabbing her injured hand. Buttercup attempts to attack Broly from behind, but he notices her and tries to elbow her in the face. Having what Blossom said earlier in mind, Buttercup barely dodges Broly's counterattack and manages to punch him in the cheek, she then spins around and tries to kick him again, but Broly grabs her leg again and spins her around, sending her flying, and then sliding through the lake's shore. Bubbles uses her Hyper Scream attack to distract Broly, but it only makes him even more infuriated. Broly charges at Bubbles, punching her in the face and sending her flying through the lake. Bubbles collides with a huge rock in the shore. Broly chases her and rams into her stomach with his elbow, making Bubbles cough up blood. Broly jumps back into the water and stares at Bubbles, who appears to have fainted. Blossom throws an electric energy ball into the water, causing the whole lake to get electrified, and ultimately shocking Broly. Unfortunately for the girls, Broly doesn't seem to be affected by any of their attacks. He looks back at Blossom with a deadly glare and charges her way. As soon as he gets near Blossom, he tries to punch her, but Blossom being faster dodges his attack and kicks him in the gut, stunning him for a moment:

BLOSSOM: Ice Breath!

Blossom uses her Ice Breath on Broly, trying to freeze him.

BROLY: Unghh!

Broly covers himself from the attack, and starts to gradually freeze, until he falls on the shore completely frozen. Blossom carefully approaches him; Broly was indeed completely frozen and unmoving:

BLOSSOM: That wasn't so hard after all, I guess.

Shortly after, a green aura shrouded the block of ice, getting thicker and thicker every second, until it starts floating and cracking. Blossom starts to slowly fly away from the block of ice, but before she could run away, the block of ice unleashes an energy explosion, sending Blossom flying across the lake and releasing Broly. She manages to land near Bubbles, and notices that she's wounded:

BLOSSOM: (gasp) Bubbles!

Blossom rushes to where Bubbles is and tries to wake her up:

BLOSSOM: Wake up, Bubbles!

Bubbles moans in pain as she starts to regain conscience:

BUBBLES: I… I think my ribs are broken… (cough) Ugh! I suppose we're not going to make it in time to watch Puppet Pals… (cough)

Blossom puts Bubbles's arm over her neck, holding her:

BLOSSOM: It's okay, don't talk… I promise we'll find a way of defeating this creep…

Blossom looks at Broly and sees him hovering over the water, getting closer to her and Bubbles. Broly starts charging the same green energy ball he threw at Blossom on his left hand (Eraser Cannon), but an explosion is heard from Broly's right side. He turns his head in that direction, only to see a giant wave falling over him and sending him to the bottom of the lake. Blossom and Bubbles look to the source of the attack, and there was standing Buttercup. She had blown away the lake's water in Broly's direction, creating a giant wave. Buttercup approached Blossom and Bubbles:

BUTTERCUP: Where the heck did this guy come from? Is he even human?

BLOSSOM: I don't know. All I know is that he might be even more powerful than Him…

BUBBLES: Blossom… should we use the Powerpuff Cannon?

BLOSSOM: Nothing else worked, so I suppose it's our best bet… Can you do it, Bubbles?

BUBBLES: Yes… my injury is not as bad as it seems…

Bubbles said, taking her arm off Blossom and standing on her feet alone:

BLOSSOM: Right! Get into position!

The girls line-up and do the same hand positions. They start charging the attack and wait for Broly to come out of the water. Broly slowly emerges from the water, and by the time he's completely out of the water, the girls had already finished charging the Cannon. Broly seems surprised:

BROLY: Huh?

BLOSSOM: Powerpuff Cannon! FIRE!

The girls shoot their deadliest attack right in Broly's way. Broly starts charging his Ki and a golden aura surrounds him. The Powerpuff Cannon hits Broly right in his belly before he could do anything:

BROLY: AAAAAHHHHH!

He's pushed against the other shore of the lake, creating a giant explosion. The girls cover themselves from the strong wind until it stops:

BLOSSOM: That should end it…

BUTTERCUP: I really hope so…

The place where the attack exploded was full of debris and on fire. Suddenly, a green light started glowing among the rocks, and shortly after there's an energy explosion, sending the debris flying away through the shore of the lake and the surrounding forest. Standing there was Broly in one piece, the attack had little or no effect on him it seems, however, and Broly seemed very enraged:

BROLY: I've had **ENOUGH!**

The girls gasp and look at Broly in complete disbelief:

BLOSSOM: He's alive and he's not even **SCRATCHED?**

BUTTERCUP: No way!

Broly starts charging two Eraser Cannons in his hands; he then throws them at the girls. The girls stay unmoving, completely hopeless in face to an undefeatable foe, they hadn't felt this hopeless since five years ago, for example, in their first battle with the Rowdyruff Boys, or their accidental travel to the future, where Him had taken over the world; but Broly was a much different and stronger opponent than the super villains the Powerpuff Girls were used to do battle with. Unable to move away from Broly's attack, the girls are blown away in a giant explosion and scream in pain:

GIRLS: AAAAHHHHH!

The girls' bodies are left lying around among the debris…

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Part 2

_The continuation..._

Broly slowly flies over to where the girls were lying. He grabs Blossom by the neck with one hand and shakes her off, making her regain conscience:

BROLY: I don't care about weaklings like you! Where's Kakarot?

Blossom moans in pain:

BLOSSOM: Uhg… w-what… what are you talking about…?

Buttercup slowly raises her head from the dirt, looks at Broly and answers for Blossom:

BUTTERCUP: L-Look… we don't know who, or what "Kakarot" is… so just stop destroying things and leave us alone!

Broly grinds his teeth and answers back:

BROLY: Humph! Then I'll just destroy this planet…

Buttercup and Blossom look at Broly surprised and horrified:

BUTTERCUP: What?

BLOSSOM: W-What? You can't be serious!

Broly drops Blossom and punches her in the face, leaving her unconscious. He then immediately kicks Buttercup in the stomach, knocking her out as well, while Bubbles was already unconscious. He looks at them and then turns his back on the girls:

BROLY: But first… I'll have some fun tormenting this planet's inhabitants! Hehmhmhmh…

Broly leaves the scene with an evil snigger, and flies directly towards Townsville…

At Grand Kai's planet…

King Kai had just been informed by the Grand Kai that he had sensed an abnormal spiritual source in a parallel dimension. Actually, the Ki signature seemed to belong to Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan:

GRAND KAI: Quickly! Inform Goku's elder child that the Legendary Super Saiyan is rampaging in an alternate dimension!

KING KAI: Yes sir!

King Kai uses his antennas to reach out Gohan and talk to him through telepathy.

In planet Earth…

Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Trunks and Bulma were all having a picnic in the countryside:

GOHAN: Hey, Bulma? Why didn't Vegeta come?

BULMA: I say go ahead and guess it.

GOHAN: Uh… is he training?

BULMA: Bingo!

CHI-CHI: Figures… Saiyans are so closed minded! I tell you, my Goku is not that different! And he used to drag Gohan along with him whenever he went training! Because of that, he had trouble with elementary school!

Gohan mumbled to himself:

GOHAN: Yeah… the only thing I do now is studying… if I keep up like this I'm going to end up weaker than Krillin! …Well… maybe not that bad…

Trunks was talking to Goten:

TRUNKS: Hey, Goten? Wanna' come to my place and train for the rest of the afternoon?

GOTEN: Sure, I'd love to! But I have to ask my mom's permission first…

Suddenly, Gohan is contacted by King Kai:

KING KAI: Hey! Gohan! It's King Kai!

Gohan looks into the sky and answers back:

GOHAN: Huh? Oh! Hey, King Kai! Is something wrong?

KING KAI: Listen, the Grand Kai has just caught Broly's Ki signature!

Gohan is surprised by this:

GOHAN: W-What? Broly? Where?

KING KAI: Huh… In another dimension.

GOHAN: You want me to go there and stop him?

KING KAI: Yes, unfortunately.

GOHAN: Hurgh… I don't think I can face him alone… even at Super Saiyan 2 level…

KING KAI: W-Well? Who else is with you then?

GOHAN: Goten and Trunks are the strongest fighters who are with me right now…

KING KAI: Hmm… it will have to do… I'll beam you up here once you're ready.

Gohan stands up and everyone looks at him:

BULMA: Who were you talking to, Gohan?

Gohan looks down at them with a serious expression:

GOHAN: I'm sorry if I'm ruining your picnic, mom, but I have urgent business to take care of. I'm also taking Goten and Trunks with me.

CHI-CHI: W-W-Wait! Where are you going?

GOHAN: Somewhere very far away, mom, but we'll return as soon as we can!

Gohan looks into the sky:

GOHAN: Alright, King Kai! We're ready!

KING KAI: Roger that!

King Kai teleports Gohan, Goten and Trunks to Grand Kai's planet. They appear right next to King Kai and in front of the Grand Kai's throne. Goten looks at his older brother confused:

GOTEN: Where are we going, big brother?

Trunks too looks confused:

TRUNKS: Yeah, where are we going, Gohan?

Gohan looks down at them seriously:

GOHAN: Look guys, we're about to face an extremely strong opponent. I want you two to give it all you've got and never, ever hold back! Do you understand?

Trunks looks worried:

TRUNKS: But what kind of monster are we going to face then?

GOHAN: It's Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan dad defeated seven years ago.

Trunks and Goten don't seem to be pleased with the situation:

GOTEN: Ughh… my tummy hurts…

TRUNKS: Me too…

GOHAN: Look, I'm not too eager to fight him either, but if we stick together and give it our best, we might just be able to beat him.

TRUNKS: "We might"?

King Kai calls their attention:

KING KAI: Hey, are you guys ready or not? The Grand Kai is about to open up a portal to the said dimension.

Gohan looks at Grand Kai determined:

GOHAN: We're ready!

GRAND KAI: Very well…

The Grand Kai opens a portal leading to the dimension and planet where Broly was rampaging. Gohan, Trunks and Goten start walking towards the portal:

KING KAI: Oh, and one more last thing: after you've dealt with Broly, just shout for the Grand Kai and he'll teleport you back here. Got it?

Gohan looks back to King Kai and nods. He mumbles to himself before entering the portal:

GOHAN: Alright, here goes nothing…

The three half-Saiyans enter the portal.

In the city of Townsville…

Broly had already gotten there and was thrashing the whole city with his Ki blasts! The citizens were running for their lives like crazy and there were many crashed cars. Broly was laughing, and certainly having a good time tormenting the poor citizens:

BROLY: Muhahahahahaha!

Suddenly, a flying robot with a humanoid appearance, slightly taller and larger than Broly, appeared behind him. Broly turns his head towards the robot:

BROLY: Hmh?

The robot seemed to have a protective glass capsule, and inside of it, controlling the robot, was a monkey with green skin and a huge helmet on top of his head. He spoke through a microphone installed in the robot:

MOJO JOJO: Listen, you crazy punk! Do you think I, Mojo Jojo, will let some brutish, ignorant, overpowered humanoid such as yourself destroy this city? Which I, Mojo Jojo, will one day eventually take over and the rest of the world! And if you were to destroy it, then there won't exist anything that I, Mojo Jojo, can take over, making my ultimate goal meaningless? Where are those cursed Powerpuff Girls when you need them?

Broly looks at Mojo Jojo with an annoyed expression while he grit his teeth:

BROLY: Shut up, you vermin! I'll crush you!

Mojo Jojo looks angrily at Broly:

MOJO JOJO: How dare you talk to Mojo Jojo in that tone? I'll make you eat those words, you incompetent, belligerent, brainless troglodyte!

Mojo Jojo's robot shoots two missiles from its chest that hit Broly, causing an explosion. However, after the smoke clears off, Broly was standing there without a single scratch. Mojo Jojo grinds his teeth and makes his robot punch Broly, but he easily dodges the attack and grabs the robot's arm, pulling the robot by the arm over himself and slamming the robot into the ground:

MOJO JOJO: Curses!

Broly charges an Eraser Cannon on his right hand and throws it in Mojo Jojo's direction. He looks at the Ki blast in fear, since the robot wasn't responding to his controls:

MOJO JOJO: Move, you useless piece of metal scrap!

The Eraser Cannon comes closer and closer to Mojo Jojo:

MOJO JOJO: RAAAAAHHHHHHH!...

Mojo Jojo screams as he's blown away by the Ki blast. Broly descends and lands a yard or two away from the flaming area. He sniggers at the scene:

BROLY: Hehehe…

?: Hey! Bozo!

A young male voice called for Broly. He turns his head towards the origin of the voice and grunts at the insult:

BROLY: Huunngh?

Standing in front of Broly were three kids, about ten years of age. They were the Rowdyruff Boys. Brick had gone back to his old hairstyle, with a longer fringe and no mullet under his trademark red cap. Butch had also gone back to his older hairstyle, tying his hair in a small cowlick. Boomer still had his spiky hairstyle. Brick wore a hooded training jacket while his brothers wore simple jackets with black t-shirts underneath, the jackets having their respective colors trimmed with black lines (Brick- Red, Boomer- Dark Blue, Butch- Dark Green). They all wore black pants and black tennis shoes with white trimming.

BRICK: You think you can mess up our hometown like that? Only we can mess it up!

BOOMER: Yeah! Only we can mess up our hometown really bad!

BRICK: But, hey, don't get us wrong! We don't usually do sissy hero work!

BOOMER: Yeah! Hero work is for sissies!

Brick punches Boomer in the arm:

BRICK: Shut up, Boomer! You're acting stupid!

BOOMER: Sorry! Geez!

BRICK: Don't back talk!

Butch was starting to get impatient and tried to call his brothers' attention back to Broly:

BUTCH: *twitch* Hey you two! How about we start pounding this guy already?

Brick looks towards Butch and then back to Broly:

BRICK: Yeah, I suppose you're right…

Brick points his finger at Broly with a sadistic grin:

BRICK: So get ready to get the beating of your life, punk!

Broly looked at the boys, holding up his clenched fists with a threatening look on his face:

BROLY: You stupid insects! Do you think you can stand up to me?

Butch becomes angry at the insult and charges at Broly:

BUTCH: Hey! The only stupid insect here is you!

While dashing, Butch charges energy on both of his hands and shoots a green energy wave, Broly dodges it by slapping the energy wave aside, causing an explosion in a nearby building. Butch collides with Broly and both unleash a barrage of fists, however, Butch misses one of his punches and gets uppercutted by Broly in the chin, falling on the floor. Broly grins evilly at the boys. Brick and Boomer charge towards Broly and try to deal blows to the Super Saiyan with punches and kicks, but Broly manages to block all of them and strikes at Boomer with the back of his hand, sending him crashing into the ground. Broly then turns around and Brick clashes with him.

Back to the place where the Powerpuff Girls were left for dead, a big but silent white explosion expanded where the girls' bodies were. After the big flash fades away, the girls start to regain consciousness; their wounds start to heal up fast, to the point of looking like simple scratches. Blossom is the first to wake up, moaning as she got up to her feet, she massaged her head and shook it. The girls had taken quite a beating. Well, they had taken beatings like that before, but only after a prolonged battle. This one happened so fast they had a hard time remembering who attacked them. Blossom looked behind her to her right where Bubbles was lying. She walked up to her and knelt down, shaking her:

BLOSSOM: Bubbles! Hey! Wake up!

Bubbles moaned as she woke up:

BUBBLES: Ugh… B-Blossom? What… what happened?

BLOSSOM: We were in a fight, remember?

BUBBLES: Uh? Oh! Yeah… I suppose we lost…

BLOSSOM: Yeah, that guy was really tough… I suppose we're lucky to be alive…

Blossom looked down to her lap and thought about their disastrous earlier battle. All the while, Buttercup woke up:

BUTTERCUP: Ugh… my whole body hurts…

She looked towards Blossom and asked:

BUTTERCUP: …So? What are we going to do about that guy?

Blossom didn't answer. She was still staring down, almost as motionless as a statue. However, she got up to her feet and looked back at both Buttercup and Bubbles with a fierce, determined look on her. She clenched her fists and swallowed:

BLOSSOM: We can't give up! He said he will blow up the entire planet!... I'm afraid we'll have to resort to our forbidden powers…

Bubbles looked at Blossom in shock:

BUBBLES: W-What? You don't mean…

Buttercup was starting to smile sadistically:

BLOSSOM: Yes. Using 100% of our maximum power.

Buttercup let out a huge smile and said:

BUTTERCUP: Oh yeah! Now you're talking! We're so going to blow away that creep out of the face of the Earth and existence!

On the other hand, Bubbles looked worried:

BUBBLES: But, Blossom! The last time we used 100% of our power we got carried away and almost blew up Townsville to oblivion! The Professor himself said it's too dangerous to use and forbade us of using it!

Blossom was going to reply back to Bubbles, but Buttercup cut her off:

BUTTERCUP: You want to start arguing now? If we face him like this again we're just going to get another beating of our lives or worse! And not just Townsville, but the whole planet will still get blown away! Wake up, Bubbles! We have no choice!

Blossom looked at Bubbles with an apologetic expression:

BLOSSOM: I'm sorry, Bubbles, it's the only way of evening the odds.

Bubbles looked down at the ground:

BUBBLES: I suppose Townsville will get destroyed either way…

BUTTERCUP: Don't be so negative about it! We're saving Townsville and the world! I'm sure a couple of broken bricks are nothing compared to that.

BLOSSOM: Bubbles…

Bubbles looks back to Blossom and nods:

BLOSSOM: Alright, let's power up!

The girls start to charge up the energy in their bodies. An aura and lightning of their respective colors start forming around them; veins start to pop out on their skin and their muscles tense up. The wind and electricity caused by their power surge echoes throughout the whole valley, and pink, blue and green auras start growing and becoming brighter until they can be seen from the other side of the mountain. The ground starts shaking and a few rocks levitate into the air. The girls let out a final scream as they finish their power up:

GIRLS: AH!

Three large energy explosions expand through the valley and echo through the whole mountain area. After the girls finished their power up, they displayed lightning auras around them of their respective colors, their irises glowed and their muscles became more pronounced. However, their personalities became more aggressive and dark, matching the brutality of their augmented powers. Blossom looked at her hands, followed by similar gestures from her sisters.

BLOSSOM: Good! Now let's turn that guy into mush!

Buttercup sniggers:

BUTTERCUP: I hate to say this, but I agree with you!

The girls lift off, destroying the ground where they stood with their energy impulses and leaving thicker, electrified energy trails behind, heading towards Townsville.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Part 3

_The rematch…_

Back in the city, the Rowdyruff Boys were, unsurprisingly, struggling to keep up with Broly's attacks. Broly on the other hand, noticed that the boys were very similar to his former opponents, but also slightly stronger. They were still, however, no match for the Legendary Super Saiyan. Boomer lunged at Broly from his right side while Butch lunged from his left side and managed to hit both in Broly's cheeks. But Broly didn't even flinch, he then grabbed the two boys' heads and slammed them against each other, leaving Boomer and Butch completely dazed, and he finished it by slamming his fists on both their heads, sending crashing down into the ground. Brick sneaked behind him and attempted to kick Broly in the neck, but Broly sensed his energy signature, so he jumped over Brick, making him miss his kick, and kicked him in the back with both his feet, sending him sliding on the ground to where his brothers were. Brick got up and wiped his face with his arm, he was no longer wearing his cap, having lost it in the heat of the battle. He grabbed his arm, apparently injured by one of Broly's kicks, and turned around to look at their mighty opponent:

BRICK: Man! Even though we hit him several times, he doesn't appear to be even sweating!

Brick sniggered sadly:

BRICK: Hehe… never thought I would say this, but... I think we've met our match…

Butch snarled at Broly:

BUTCH: Grrr…

Boomer tried to get them out of there:

BOOMER: Hey, Brick, maybe we should retreat for now?

Broly stared at the boys with a homicidal look in his face:

BROLY: I'll blow you to bits!

Broly was about to charge an Eraser Cannon on his hand, until he sensed an energy signature coming in his direction. Before he could even look, he got punched right in the cheek and went crashing violently into a building. The Rowdyruff Boys look into the sky in complete awe:

BOOMER: What the heck was that?

They see a powered-up Blossom descending from the sky and into the floor. Soon after, Bubbles and Buttercup arrive, cracking the ground as they land. Broly shakes off the debris on top of him and looks at the Powerpuff Girls surprised:

BROLY: What's this?

Buttercup points an open hand at Broly and shoots a large green energy wave at him. The energy wave hits the ruins of the building and causes a large explosion in the area. Blossom looks at Brick in a dead glare, with her glowing eyes narrowed and an eerily calm look on her face:

BLOSSOM: You better get out of here if you don't want to get blown away in the middle…

Over the last five years, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had battled each other on several occasions and still had some of their differences to settle, but they had also become somewhat acquainted with each other, and had a more friendly rivalry than before. Brick looked at her displeased:

BRICK: Hey! You don't tell me what to do!

Blossom shrugged and looked away from him, crossing her arms:

BLOSSOM: Whatever… it's your loss…

Brick snarled at Blossom before saying:

BRICK: Grrr… fine! You're just going to get the beating of your lives from that crook! It'll serve you right for acting that cocky! Let's go, bros', they won't even know what hit them!

Brick floated to a nearby building, followed by his brothers. They land on the top of the building and look down to the battlefield, Brick is then immediately addressed by Butch:

BUTCH: Hey, didn't you notice anything different about them?

Brick glanced at Butch and then back to the girls:

BRICK: Kinda'… I just want to see what those sissy girls are up to…

Broly blew away every bit of debris on top of him with an energy explosion and glared at the girls with a murderous expression:

BROLY: You again? You must really have a death wish!

The girls prepared themselves for battle and got into fighting stance. Blossom then replied in a condescending tone:

BLOSSOM: I'm sorry, big guy, but this time is going to be different. You won't beat us so easily, that's for sure.

Broly growled and dashed in the Powerpuffs' direction:

BROLY: Gaaaarrrrgghhhh!

Broly tried to tackle Blossom with his arm, but Blossom blocked it with her own, the force of the impact breaking the floor underneath them. Buttercup came from behind Blossom and kicked Broly in the face, making him flinch and stumble back. Bubbles came from Blossom's right side and bumped her shoulder with all her might into Broly's abdomen:

BUBBLES: Aaaahhh!

BROLY: Grargh!

Bubbles then charged energy in her eyes, making them glow in a crimson color, and shot a large laser beam, covering Broly in the blast. Broly is sent flying quite a few yards, but lands his feet and right hand on the floor, sliding through the floor and stopping. He snarled at the girls:

BROLY: **GRR!**

He charged energy balls in both his hands and started tossing several of them at the girls:

BUBBLES: I'll never forgive you for what you've done to our town! **AAHH!**

Bubbles angrily yelled at him and shot a barrage of energy balls at Broly, colliding with his own and causing several explosions in large scale:

BUTTERCUP: That's right, Bubbles! Go all "Hardcore" on him!

Buttercup shouted to Bubbles, trying to encourage her in her own way. The explosions caused black smoke to spread all over the area, obscuring the girls' vision. Bubbles looks around and tries to spot Broly, but he dashes in her direction so fast, that Bubbles barely has time to look at him before getting punched in the face and being sent flying right next to her sisters, who see her crashing into a wall:

BLOSSOM: Bubbles!

Blossom shouted worried, she then turns her head towards Broly and snarls at him:

BLOSSOM: You punk! Let's get him, Buttercup!

Blossom, followed by Buttercup, dashes towards Broly. She tries to punch him with her left fist, but Broly grabs her hand with his right, Blossom then tries to punch him with her right fist, but Broly again grabs it with his left hand, however, this time Blossom flips upside down and kicks him not once but twice in his chin. Broly, dazed, lets her go and she jumps right above Buttercup, who buries her left foot on Broly's torso with a powerful kick, she then proceeds to unleash a barrage of fists on Broly's face. Broly stumbles back from the beating, grabbing his face with his right hand and his stomach with his left. He starts charging green energy and lightning around him, he looks at the girls with an infuriated, murderous look in his eyes before letting out an intimidating scream and unleashing a devastating energy explosion:

BROLY: **RAAARRRGHHH!**

Blossom and Buttercup cover themselves from the explosion, but get blown away into the air by the force of it. After Broly finishes his attack, he's standing in the large crater caused by his explosion, gasping for air. Bubbles, out of nowhere, crashes into Broly and pushes him all the way up and out of the crater. Broly regains his composure and pushes back Bubbles, sliding on the floor and halting her impulse. He then kicks her in the chin, sending her flipping in the air. She manages to land on her feet and rubs her chin with the back of her hand. Shortly after, Broly is immediately attacked by Blossom, attempting to kick him in the neck, Broly manages to block it with his arm and dodges incoming punch combos from Blossom by swiftly moving his body; Blossom jumps into the air and throws an electric energy beam against Broly, but he manages to jump in time to dodge the electric beam, whose power was so great that the electricity spread through the entire city, randomly switching on and off lights and other electric devices on the streets and buildings. Brick saw the electric wave coming their way:

BRICK: Watch out!

Brick and Butch managed to jump on time, but Boomer didn't have time to understand what was going on, and got himself a mighty shock…:

BOOMER: Gack!

BRICK: Wow! Are you alright, Boomer?

Brick asked to a super-spiked haired, scorched Boomer, landing on the building after the electricity dissipated:

BOOMER: …I-I-I-I d-don't t-th-think so…

Butch landed with an expression of surprise:

BUTCH: If there were still people around they must be toasted right now… lovely…

Brick quickly looked back to the battle and pondered:

BRICK: But… how the heck did they get so strong?

Butch too was already looking back to the battle:

BUTCH: Maybe the other guy is getting tired?

Brick considered that option, but it seemed unlikely. Taking a closer look, Broly didn't look tired; actually, he still seemed to have plenty stamina left. It had to be some kind of power-up, and Brick now wandered how he and his brothers could get it, but at the end of the day, maybe the Powerpuff Girls just have been training to their very limits every day. He didn't know that much about their lifestyle or even if they trained at all. Since he couldn't do anything about it right now, he gave up on the question for the time being:

BRICK: Nah, I don't think that's it. He looks like the kind of guy who could be fighting for hours and hardly break a sweat. Maybe those sissy Powerpuffs found a way to become "less sissy", if you know what I mean…

Boomer had regained his full consciousness and joined his brothers:

BOOMER: Uuhh… like a power-up?

Brick glanced at him and replied in a sarcastic tone:

BRICK: Who would have thought? You actually know how to use your brain, Boomer!

Boomer dropped his head to his chest and mumbled to himself:

BOOMER: (sigh) Why does he always bash on me?

BRICK: What was that?

BOOMER: Nothing…

Back on the battlefield, Broly was actually struggling with the girls' attacks. All three Powerpuff Girls punched Broly at the same time, sending him flying and crashing against a wall. He gets up from the debris and seemed to be more bruised than he ever had been; he looks at the Powerpuffs extremely angry, gritting his teeth and holding up his tightly clenched fists:

BROLY: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Buttercup, although apparently winning, still couldn't see the end of the battle:

BUTTERCUP: Grrr… this guy is seriously stubborn! Just lose already!

BLOSSOM: Hmm… let's use the Powerpuff Cannon and put an end to this.

BUBBLES: Blossom, are you sure? That's already the third time today! We won't be able get up from bed in a month!

BLOSSOM: Would you rather keep pummeling him for the same amount of time? Cuz I don't think he'll be giving up anytime soon.

Bubbles looks to Broly and then back at Blossom:

BUBBLES: Well… if you put it that way…

BLOSSOM: Then it's settled! Let's blast him to hell and make sure not even a single cell of his body is left whole!

The girls get into the Powerpuff Cannon positions and start charging their energy on it. Since they were using 100% of their max power, the energy being gathered in a sphere had a more powerful and threatening look, wildly releasing random energy flashes and lightning of all the three signature colors belonging to the girls. Broly stared at it with a fearful expression on his face:

GIRLS: **AAAAHHHH!**

The Powerpuff Girls shoot the devastating technique, obliterating everything in its path, and Broly wasn't an exception, as soon as the energy wave stood inches away from his face, he appeared to vanish in it, as if he had been dematerialized. The Powerpuff Cannon continued on its way, until it came to a point it exploded, and caused a titanic explosion. The Rowdyruff Boys, who had been watching the technique in awe, had to cover their eyes because of the intense light and wind caused by the explosion. After the explosion clears off, Bubbles, while staring at the mushroom-like smoke cloud asks:

BUBBLES: Did we get him?

Blossom answers:

BLOSSOM: Everything in front of us is a barren wasteland now. I seriously doubt he survived that.

Suddenly, a very strong wind hits the Powerpuffs, slightly pushing them back. The girls cover themselves, but still manage to look at the source: standing on the top of a building was Broly, surrounded in a green aura and glaring down on them with a sadistic look. Buttercup looked at him in disbelief:

BUTTERCUP: H-He dodged it?

Blossom replied disappointed:

BLOSSOM: It looks that way…

Broly opened his clenched fists, only to quickly close them again, with more strength this time. The aura around him grew brighter and wilder. This time, a shock wave hits the girls, pushing them back a little more. Broly looks into the sky and starts floating while white light starts pouring out of his eyes and mouth. Thick, green energy starts erupting from his chest, "cracking" his skin as more and more energy expanded, until there was a bright, green flash and transparent, circular energy waves crossed over the entire city and region, changing the sky's color for a brief moment. After the dizziness caused by the bright flash clears off, the girls look back at Broly and notice several changes in his appearance: the most notable feature was that he was much more muscled, so much to the point of increasing his own body height for it to be proportional; another feature was his hair, which got more spiked, to the point of standing all up, and gained a green tint to it; lastly, another intimidating feature was that he no longer had pupils, making his eyes plain white. Broly was still charging energy, but immediately stopped with a final shock wave. He looked down on the girls with a sadistic, murderous grin on his lips. He jumps down from the building and his landing breaks the floor, never breaking eye contact with the Powerpuffs:

BROLY: Now… **YOU DIE!**

Broly dashes in the Powerpuffs' direction and throws an Eraser Cannon at them. The girls jump over the Ki blast to dodge it; Broly zooms behind Buttercup and punches her as she turns her head towards him; he then kicks Bubbles in the gut and hammers her back with both his hands, and finishes the attack by shooting an energy wave at Blossom, hitting her and blowing her away. The girls fall on the ground. Broly laughed at the girls:

BROLY: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!** Did you really think you had enough power to surpass **ME?** The Legendary Super Saiyan?

Blossom looks back at Broly in disbelief:

BLOSSOM: No… I-I can't believe he got even stronger…

Buttercup on the other hand seemed rather angry:

BUTTERCUP: **GRR!** No way! I'm not going to lose again!

Buttercup shot towards Broly, ignoring Blossom's warnings:

BLOSSOM: Buttercup! No! Wait!

BUTTERCUP: I'm going to beat you!

Broly simply kept smiling sadistically at Buttercup, while she collided with him and unleashed a furious fist barrage all over his body, however, Broly didn't flinch the slightest. Broly then interrupted Buttercup's attack with a powerful clothesline, sending her violently tumbling over in the ground; Buttercup manages to land on her feet, but Broly zooms on her and grabs her, tossing her into the air and performing a bicycle kick on her; she is sent flying through the air, Broly again zooms on her and grabs her head with his right hand, violently slamming her on the ground right after; he finishes the onslaught by tossing her body away from him, apparently unconscious. Buttercup still managed to speak:

BUTTERCUP: Y-You're just a monster…

BROLY: A monster? No… you're wrong. I am a **GOD!** **MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

Bubbles stared at Blossom worried, anxiously waiting for a plan or order. Blossom on the other hand was furiously trying to think of something:

BLOSSOM: Darn it! What can we do?

Broly looks at her and snarls:

BROLY: If you don't make a move…

Broly takes a step forward and immediately after dashes in her direction while saying:

BROLY: **I WILL!**

Broly tries to punch Blossom; however, her speed allows her to evade his attack. Blossom turns around and shoots a laser beam from her eyes into Broly's, temporarily blinding him:

BROLY: Ugh!

Broly covers his eyes with his hands, Blossom puts her hands on Broly's lower torso and shoots an electric energy blast all over him, incasing him in a bright, electric light. After the blast's energy dissipates, Broly just stands in front of Blossom, steam coming from his skin and with a frown in his face. However, he quickly turns the frown into a sick smile and raises his leg; Blossom looks at the towering giant Super Saiyan, as if hypnotized by his evil, blank eyes, right before being knocked down by a painful stomp to the chest, making her cough up blood all over her mouth. Broly then, in a condescending tone, says:

BROLY: You should've run away when I let you live and gave you the chance to! I very, **VERY** rarely let my opponents escape with their lives! Now you'll pay your foolishness with **YOURS!**

Broly starts to charge an Eraser Cannon on his right hand; Blossom closes her eyes, trying not to cry to the prospect of her death. Broly prepares to blast away Blossom, but notices Bubbles dashing at him from his left side. He decides to throw his Ki blast at Bubbles instead, but she's able to dodge it in time and tackles him, pushing Broly a few inches away from Blossom, giving her enough time to stand up and putting a distance in a series of backflips, stopping in order to catch her breath. Broly picks up Bubbles and starts to crush her body with a tight bear hug, making Bubbles scream in agony. Buttercup, however, comes from behind him and holds on to his neck with her arms and legs while yelling:

BUTTERCUP: Let her go! You overgrown ape!

BROLY: Ungh!

Broly grabs Buttercup's neck with his right hand and pulls her down, but still holds on to her. Bubbles is able to free herself and kicks Broly on the chin, who in return tries to punch her with his left hand; Bubbles dodges this by ducking and then counterattacks by punching Broly in the gut, but without affecting him whatsoever; Broly then throws a Ki blast from his free hand at Bubbles; she blocks it with her right arm and is pushed back to where Blossom was standing, severely injuring her arm due to the amount of blood coming out of it and rendering it useless. Bubbles tries really hard not to cry, but can't stop a few tears from rolling down her eyes:

BUBBLES: A-A very b-bad i-idea…

Bubbles said sobbing. Broly then throws Buttercup to where her sisters were standing. Broly hovers from the ground to the top of a building standing in front of the girls. He points his right hand at the girls and starts charging a large Ki blast on it, drawing even more energy from around him. The Rowdyruff Boys look at him fearfully:

BOOMER: W-What is he doing? Is he going to kill us all?

BRICK: S-Shut up, Boomer!

Broly looks at girls with his sadistic grin and says:

BROLY: Now I'll turn everything into bits!

The Powerpuff Girls hug each other and start crying silently:

BLOSSOM: I-I'm sorry, guys! I-I failed you as a leader and as a hero to Townsville…

BUTTERCUP: S-Shut up, B-Blossom! You're not the only one to b-blame!

BUBBLES: P-P-Professor!

Broly pulls his right arm behind him and prepares to launch his attack, but he suddenly feels a Ki blast coming his way! He turns his head to the source:

BROLY: Hungh?

A blue-colored Ki wave hits him and the building he's standing in, causing it to explode and crumble down.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. The Final Battle

_The Climatic Final Battle..._

Broly pulls his right arm behind him and prepares to launch his attack, but he suddenly feels a Ki blast coming his way! He turns his head to the source:

BROLY: Hungh?

A blue-colored Ki wave hits him and the building he's standing in, causing it to explode and crumble down. The Powerpuff Girls, who held each other together tightly, had their eyes shut due to the scare and didn't clearly see what happened. Blossom slowly raised her head and opened her eyes, followed by her sisters; they tried to look around, but the smoke and dust caused by the explosion had covered the whole area, blocking their sight. After a moment, the smoke in the sky starts to clear off, and they manage to see a person floating in the air: a boy, around 16 years of age, with blond or yellow hair that seemed to stand up, leaving only a bang of hair or two fall down his face; he seemed to be wearing a purple colored karategi with a strap of red cloth wrapped around his waist, looking like a belt; he also wore black shoes and red wristbands. Shortly after noticing him, two more boys clearly younger than the former arrive behind him, wearing similar karategis and also appearing blond with their hair standing up:

GOHAN: That was close! A little bit later and this planet would be nothing more than space dust!

GOTEN: Uff! This planet seems to be bigger than ours. It took us a while to get here.

GOHAN: Listen, go look around for survivors and get them to safety while I keep an eye on Broly!

Gohan ordered Goten and Trunks:

GOTEN & TRUNKS: Yes, sir!

Goten and Trunks start to scan the city for survivors. Trunks locates the Powerpuff Girls, who were now standing up and looking around:

TRUNKS: Hey! Goten! Over there!

He said pointing at the girls. They approach them and remain on the air while talking to them:

TRUNKS: You better get out of here fast!

Buttercup points her finger at him and starts yelling:

BUTTERCUP: Who the heck are you people? How do you have super powers? You're not in league with that guy, are you?

Trunks and Goten look at her confused:

BLOSSOM: Take it easy, Buttercup! They're just trying to help us. I doubt they're on the same team as him.

GOTEN: Well… yeah!

TRUNKS: Look, we'll get you out of here before you get killed…

Trunks tries to grab Buttercup and carry her, to which Buttercup pushes him:

BUTTERCUP: What the heck are you doing? Do you think we're some ordinary humans? We can fight too! Let me go!

Gohan, who had been watching over the spot where Broly was buried by the debris, was slowly approaching them with his back turned, keeping an eye on the said place. However, as soon as he gets near the girls, he senses a power level similar to that of a full-power Super Saiyan emanating from the girls; he turns around and looks at them in slight surprise, mumbling to himself:

GOHAN: What the? These girls… they're just as strong as I am while in Super Saiyan state! Who are they?

Gohan lands on the floor and walks towards the Powerpuff Girls:

GOHAN: Hello! My name's Gohan! And these are Goten and Trunks.

Gohan said while doing a slight bow:

BLOSSOM: We're the Powerpuff Girls. I'm Blossom.

BUBBLES: I'm Bubbles.

BUTTERCUP: Buttercup…

Buttercup said, apparently uninterested:

GOHAN: Um… I overheard Buttercup a moment ago… Have you been fighting Broly by any chance?

BUTTERCUP: If "Broly" is the name of a guy with yellow spiked hair, muscles bigger than his own head and stronger than a certain demonic freak, then yeah.

Gohan puts his hands on his hips and takes a closer look to the girls. He notices their scrapes and bruises:

GOHAN: I see he gave you a lot of trouble. Still, I'm surprised you were able to hold your own against him!

Blossom gets closer to Gohan, Goten and Trunks (who were now on the ground) to get a closer look too:

BLOSSOM: I've noticed some of your traits are similar to Broly's… Are you in some way related?

GOHAN: Well… Broly belongs to an alien warrior race called Saiyans, the same race as our fathers. But we were born on Earth.

BUBBLES: So, does that make you aliens?

GOHAN: No, we're Saiyan/Human hybrids. But none of that matters, we're not from this dimension anyway…

The girls look at them in a slight awe. Suddenly, the six warriors feel the earth shake and a large explosion blows away the whole area where the building had collapsed, causing it to be filled with smoke and dust again, obscuring the heroes' sight. Trunks was looking around when he spotted Broly dashing in their direction very fast. He pointed at him and shouted:

TRUNKS: Look out!

The six combatants hear Trunks in time and manage to dodge Broly's incoming attack by jumping away from him and into a clearer area. They all go into fighting stances while Broly slowly walks towards them from the clouded area, stopping midway and staring fixedly at Gohan and Goten:

BROLY: Ka-ka-rot…

GOHAN: Broly… I thought dad had finished you off back at New Vegeta…

BUTTERCUP: So you already fought this creep before?

GOHAN: Yeah, around seven years ago.

BROLY: **KAKAROT!**

Broly charges towards Gohan and tries to punch him, but he skillfully dodges it by ducking and passing under his arm:

GOHAN: Trunks! Goten! With me!

GOTEN & TRUNKS: Yes!

Goten positions himself on Gohan's right side, charging a Kamehameha, Trunks on the left side charges an energy wave, while Gohan charges a Masenko. The three Super Saiyans shoot their Ki blasts at the same time against Broly, having little effect but pushing him away:

BLOSSOM: What's "Kakarot"? Why does he keep saying that?

GOHAN: That's my father's Saiyan name.

BLOSSOM: Why didn't he come to help too?

Gohan glares at Blossom:

GOHAN: …He's gone… That's why I came instead.

Blossom sees sorrow in Gohan's eyes. She gasps and tries to apologize for mentioning his deceased father:

BLOSSOM: Oh geez, sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad…

GOHAN: …Don't worry. It's okay.

Broly gets back up and faces the six boys and girls. He snarls at them:

BROLY: Grrr… I'll kill you!

Trunks talks back to Gohan and Blossom:

TRUNKS: I hate to break it out to you, but now's not the time to talk! We've got one heck of a monster to beat!

GOHAN: Trunks's right! Let's join forces and take Broly down for good!

BROLY: Raargh! Kakarot!

Broly charges towards the heroes and they clash. Each of the girls and boys attacks Broly in the hopes they manage to injure him somehow, but they don't appear to have Lady Luck on their side; none of their physical attacks seem to be hurting Broly, let alone injure him. All the while, one single blow from the Legendary Super Saiyan is enough to send them crashing into the ground or against a building. The Rowdyruff Boys watched the whole battle from the same building they took shelter on when the powered-up Powerpuff Girls arrived:

BRICK: Who the heck are those clowns that arrived just now?

BOOMER: They look pretty much like that bulky guy…

BUTCH: But they're helping the Powerpuffs…

BRICK: And that guy just got even stronger than when we first fought him, not even the powered-up "Sissiepuffs" are a match for him now…

Suddenly, a Ki blast came out of nowhere in the direction of the Rowdyruff Boys' hideout:

BOOMER: Incoming!

The blast destroys the building, but the Rowdyruff Boys manage to escape in time and remain in the air, looking towards the battlefield:

BUTCH: Maybe we should help too…

BRICK: Are you crazy? Do you want to get killed?

BUTCH: We'll get killed anyways!

BRICK: But that's not the main question here! As much as I hate to admit it, we're currently weaker than the Powerpuff Girls! What difference will it make?

BUTCH: *twitch* But I can't just stand here and do nothing anymore! I'm going to help them!

Butch starts flying towards the battlefield, leaving his trail of green light. Boomer looks at Brick sadly, making Brick glance back at him. He takes a deep sigh and shrugs:

BRICK: …FINE! Let's go help them then!

The two remaining Rowdyruffs follow Butch's energy trail. Meanwhile, in the battlefield:

GOHAN: Hyaahh!

Gohan delivers a barrage of fists upon Broly, but he simply blocks them; Broly then punches Gohan in the face and he's sent crashing into a car wreck:

TRUNKS: Hey jerk!

Broly turns around to see Trunks charging an energy wave and Goten charging a Kamehameha:

GOTEN: Eat this!

They both shoot their Ki blasts at Broly, but it only made him angrier, much to Goten and Trunks's dismay:

GOTEN & TRUNKS: Uh-oh…

Broly grabs their heads and slams them against each other, leaving the young Super Saiyans dazed. He then grabs Goten by the neck and tosses him against Trunks, both of them sent tumbling with each other on the ground. The Powerpuffs are the next ones to attack Broly, but are equally met with a stern defense and counter-attack from the Legendary Super Saiyan; Bubbles's injured arm wasn't helping either, if it would help at all:

BLOSSOM: I… *cough* I just can't believe it! *cough* *cough* This guy doesn't have a single weak point!

Blossom said, apparently injured from Broly's attacks. Gohan gets up from the ground and looks at Broly angrily:

GOHAN: That's enough!

Gohan's aura starts going haywire and lightning starts surrounding his body, his muscles tense up, his hair becomes spikier and his eyes more fierce. Gohan turns into Super Saiyan 2 and charges at Broly, who looks at him in slight surprise:

GOHAN: Haaah!

Gohan clashes with Broly, both trading fists and kicks with each other at lightning speed. Meanwhile, the Rowdyruff Boys arrive and land next to the Powerpuff Girls:

BUTTERCUP: You? What do you think you're doing? Are you crazy?

BRICK: That's exactly what I asked "Punchey" here! But we'll argue later, now's not the time!

Broly manages to grab Gohan's hook and charges an energy ball on his hand near Gohan's torso, sniggering:

GOHAN: Darn it!

Broly shoots the Ki blast and blows away Gohan into the ground. He then looks at the Rowdyruff Boys:

BROLY: Grrr! Just how many of you insects want to get squashed?

BUTCH: *twitch* Shut up!

Brick glances at Blossom:

BRICK: Look, we'll buy you some time! Just try to figure something out and make this freak disappear!

Blossom looks at him worried:

BLOSSOM: What are you saying? You're no match for him! He could easily destroy you!

BRICK: Thank you for the reminder, "Sissiepuff". Get going!

Blossom sighs:

BLOSSOM: Whatever. Just be careful. Girls! Go get Goten and Trunks and meet up with me and Gohan near Townsville's City Hall!

BUTTERCUP & BUBBLES: Right!

The Powerpuff Girls went to devise a plan with the Z-Fighters while the Rowdyruff Boys were distracting Broly:

BRICK: Alright, we provoke him and then we disperse, got it?

Brick spoke to his brothers:

BOOMER & BUTCH: Got it!

Broly looks at them curious:

BROLY: What are you muttering about? No strategy whatsoever will work against me!

BLOSSOM: Let's go!

The Powerpuff Girls get on their way, but Broly isn't planning on letting them escape:

BROLY: Where do you think you're going?

Brick yells at Broly:

BRICK: Hey, loser! Your opponents are us!

Broly narrows his eyes and glares back at him, snarling:

BROLY: You…

Broly dashes in their direction, growling:

BROLY: **I'll crush you vermins in an instant!**

BRICK: Now! Disperse!

The Rowdyruff Boys split up in different directions, making Broly stop to decide which one he should follow. Meanwhile, Bubbles and Buttercup found the semi-conscious Goten and Trunks:

BUBBLES: Hey, guys! We need you to follow us!

GOTEN: Ughh… Do we really have to?

BUTTERCUP: What do you mean "do we really have to"? Just get up already!

TRUNKS: Alright! We heard it! No need to yell…

Goten and Trunks get up from the ground and follow the two Powerpuffs towards the City Hall. Blossom too went to talk with Gohan, who was getting up from the attack he suffered:

BLOSSOM: *gasp* Go-Gohan, you're bleeding!

Blossom said when she noticed Gohan's injury:

GOHAN: Don't worry… it's nothing…

Gohan said putting his hand over the wound:

BLOSSOM: Look, we need to devise a plan to defeat Broly! Attacking him at random will never work!

GOHAN: I know… where is he anyway?

BLOSSOM: A few friends of ours are distracting him for this sole purpose. We're meeting with Goten, Trunks and my sisters near the City Hall, far away from here, so I suggest we hurry up!

GOHAN: Right! Lead the way!

Blossom and Gohan head towards the City Hall. They arrive almost at the same time as Goten and Trunks, alongside Bubbles and Buttercup:

BUTTERCUP: So, what's the plan? Any ideas?

Blossom immediately responds, punching her hand:

BLOSSOM: We need to come up with a technique so powerful that should be able to take out Broly in one hit! We're 9 super-humans altogether! Our powers combined into one should at least incapacitate him!

Gohan, with a fearful expression on his face, says:

GOHAN: Hmm… No… Unfortunately, judging by our current power levels, an attack like that would probably just bruise him slightly…

Everyone either looks down or turn their heads away in despair, Bubbles even sheds a tear. However, Gohan's face suddenly lights up:

GOHAN: …Although… The nine of us might not be enough to defeat him, but what about the millions of inhabitants of this city?

BUBBLES: What do you mean? You want to force the poor citizens of Townsville to fight that monster?

Bubbles said in a whimper:

GOHAN: Of course not! What I'm saying is: I could create a Spirit Bomb to destroy him!

Goten looks at his older brother with slight awe:

GOTEN: You know how to do a Spirit Bomb, big bro'?

GOHAN: More or less. Dad taught me once while I trained with him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Blossom looks at Gohan rather a tad confused:

BLOSSOM: Hum… what exactly is a "Spirit Bomb"?

GOHAN: Simply put: it's a giant orb of gathered spiritual energy. I use my own Ki to draw the spiritual energy from living beings and natural resources in order to form the Spirit Bomb, as long as they're willing to give away their energy. I assure you this technique is highly effective, even against someone like Broly, since it uses the power of millions of people.

BUBBLES: So… we have to ask to people for their energy?

GOHAN: I suppose so. They need to raise their arms in the air and wish for their spiritual energy to be taken. I could talk telepathically to the people of this city and ask them myself, but I doubt they'd trust me…

BLOSSOM: Then let's do it! We'll go and warn the citizens in the bunkers! You do whatever else needs to be done!

Blossom suddenly said. Gohan nodded:

GOHAN: I'll do my best.

BLOSSOM: Let's go, girls!

The Powerpuffs take off and fly in the direction of the Townsville Underground Bunkers, where most of the citizens were hidden during dangerous attacks to the city:

GOHAN: Alright, I'll get into position! You guys look out for Broly!

Gohan said to Goten and Trunks, the two boys nodded. Gohan raised himself in the air until he reached a certain altitude. He raised his arms and waited for spiritual energy to come while Goten and Trunks guarded him.

Meanwhile, Broly was following the Rowdyruff Boys, in this case, he decided to go after Boomer; Boomer, almost panicking, turned around to face Broly and kept himself flying backwards and away from him, shooting a volley of yellow energy blasts, unsurprisingly a futile attempt to stop the raging monster, Broly collided with the energy blasts like if they were simply soap bubbles, not affecting him the slightest; Broly finally caught up with Boomer and punched him in the head, sending Boomer sliding on the ground, instantly knocking him out; Broly landed on the floor and started walking towards Boomer with a homicidal grin in his lips. Brick and Butch turned around to where their brother and the beastly Legendary Super Saiyan were:

BRICK: Damn it! If we don't help him, he's fried for sure! Butch, stay here!

Butch nodded, Brick took off to rescue Boomer. Broly already had a charged Eraser Cannon in his hand and was about to throw it at Boomer, but Brick arrived just in time to save his brother, the Eraser Cannon grazing his leg and burning it; the destructive energy blast hit the ground, causing a large explosion in the area. Brick flew into the air, holding Boomer on his back; he was quickly joined by Butch:

BUTCH: What should we do? If we keep running around, he'll just eventually catch us.

BRICK: Grrr… Follow me.

Brick snarled, his leg hurting due to Broly's attack against Boomer:

BUTCH: O-OK…

Brick started flying away from the area, followed by Butch. Broly emerged from the black smoke of the explosion and stared at the fleeing Rowdyruffs, snickering:

BROLY: Heheheh… There's no chance of escaping me!

Broly pursued them in a dash, releasing so much energy, that it blew away any debris and broke any windows near Broly's way.

Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls had already reached and entered the Townsville's Underground Bunkers, the citizens surprised to see them there:

CITIZEN#1: Look! It's the Powerpuff Girls!

The whole crowd started talking and shouting at the same time and their words couldn't be made out:

BLOSSOM: Everyone, please be quiet! We need to announce something very important!

The Townsville citizens kept talking and shouting:

BUBBLES: Please! We need your help!

The noise continued, until Buttercup spoke:

BUTTERCUP: All of you: **SHUT UP!**

Buttercup exploded, but managing to silence the stressed out citizens:

BUTTERCUP: Finally! Go on, Blossom…

Blossom nodded and proceeded to talk:

BLOSSOM: Look, we really need your help! Otherwise, the planet might be destroyed!

The Mayor stood up to talk, followed by Miss Bellum:

MAYOR: But how, girls? If you can't stop this crisis, what could _we_ do?

Miss Bellum spoke calmly:

BELLUM: Please, explain us your plan, girls.

BLOSSOM: We have some new friends helping us out, and they might have the solution to defeat this monster! Just raise your arms in the air and wish with all your heart for your spiritual energy to be taken!

CITIZEN#2: Our "spiritual energy"?

BUBBLES: Please! You have to trust us!

Suddenly, a voice known to the Powerpuff Girls, particularly annoying every time she spoke to them, was heard:

?: And what if I don't want to give my "spiritual energy"? It sounds dangerous…

It was Princess Morbucks, one Townsville's villains, despite being the same age as the girls. She hadn't committed any crimes recently, and was evacuated alongside the other citizens instead of being separated from them. Buttercup replied to her angrily:

BUTTERCUP: If you don't want to give your spiritual energy… then you'll be killed!

PRINCESS: Isn't your job to keep us safe? If you can't beat that guy and do that, then you're just lousy, good-for-nothing heroes!

Princess spat back at the girls. Buttercup advanced towards her in a rage:

BUTTERCUP: Why I oughtta'…

Buttercup grabbed Princess by her collar and pulled her arm back, ready to punch her:

PRINCESS: Let me go, you brute!

Princess yelled fearfully. They were interrupted by a young man's voice:

?: You know, she has a point…

Buttercup turns her head towards the young man; Princess pushes her arm away to release herself from her grasp. It was Ace, the leader of the Gangreen Gang; even though he was 22 years old now, very little about him changed, including his appearance:

ACE: You always come up with some cheap tricks or schemes to kick our butts without any help, why can't you do the same now?

Blossom steps up:

BLOSSOM: Listen! This guy is very different from anything we've faced before! Our strength alone isn't enough to even harm him, no matter what strategy we use! That's why we need **ALL** of your spiritual energy, to create an attack powerful enough to defeat him!

Bubbles too step up:

BUBBLES: If you don't do this, we're all going to die!

Everyone looks at the girls silently, until Ace broke the silence:

ACE: Meh! What have I got to lose… c'mon, get this thing started then!

MAYOR: Alright, everyone! Raise your hands into the air like the girls said!

Everyone raises their hands. Princess still replies to the girls:

PRINCESS: You better not make me regret this…

The spiritual energy starts being taken from the citizens in the form of ghostly, white balls of energy and start heading out of the bunkers through the exit. The girls raise themselves in the air and thank everyone for complying:

BLOSSOM: Thank you, everyone!

The girls leave the bunkers and head back into the city, following the aerial river of spiritual energy. They hear Gohan through telepathy:

GOHAN: Good job, girls! The Spirit Bomb is quickly increasing in size! But keep your energies with you. You might need it to fend off Broly while the Spirit Bomb charges.

BUTTERCUP: Whoa! You're using telepathy?

Buttercup said amazed:

GOHAN: …Yes… I already said I could u…

Buttercup interrupts Gohan:

BUTTERCUP: And you can hear us? Awesome!

Blossom calls Buttercup down to earth:

BLOSSOM: Buttercup, now's not the time to be cheery. We better get to the Rowdyruffs before Broly pounds them to mush!

Buttercup mumbled something, but Blossom didn't understood what she said nor did she care, they had to get to the boys before Broly pulverized them completely.

Brick and Butch were hiding inside the remnants of a skyscraper; Boomer was still unconscious on Brick's back, but he slowly started to wake up:

BOOMER: Uughhh… what… happened…?

Boomer groaned:

BRICK: Great! You're awake, lazy bum! Get off me! You're giving me a back-ache!

Boomer quickly got off Brick's back; he was still a bit dizzy and stumbled a bit, but after shaking his head and rubbing his eyes for a moment, he quickly regained his full consciousness:

BOOMER: Is he gone already?

Boomer said, still in the process of regaining his full memory:

BRICK: Not really…

BOOMER: He's still after us?

Brick glared at Boomer, but he couldn't figure out if Brick was either mad at or scared of what he just said. Suddenly, the wall where the boys were leaning on blew up, sending the three of them sliding on the ground, but they quickly got to their feet; they could hear footsteps echoing through the ruins of the building, and from the smoke and dust caused by the explosion emerged none other than Broly, with a malicious grin as always:

BROLY: Found you!

Broly said, as if it were a simple game of hide-and-seek:

BUTCH: Speaking of the devil…

BRICK: Grrr…

The boys started walking backwards, trying to keep as much distance as possible between them and the approaching brutish Saiyan… until they hit a wall; Broly starts charging an Eraser Cannon on his hand while walking towards them:

BROLY: **Drop dead, insects!**

Right before Broly could throw his Ki blast at the boys, Blossom hits him with a diving kick right in the cheek, actually making turn around and stumble a little. The girls position themselves in fighting stances in front of the Rowdyruffs; Broly looks at the girls over his shoulder:

BROLY: So, you **DO** want to die!

Broly quickly turns around and tosses his Eraser Cannon at the six superhumans, but they all manage to dodge the blast by dispersing; Brick sticks close to Blossom while their siblings attack Broly at the same time:

BRICK: So? Do you know how to defeat him yet?

BLOSSOM: Yes! But we have to stall him a bit longer!

Blossom looked over to the horizon and could now see the Spirit Bomb forming:

GOHAN: Just a bit more, guys… It's almost done…

Gohan said to himself under the Spirit Bomb:

Brick couldn't avoid but noticing the Spirit Bomb too:

BRICK: What's that?

BLOSSOM: That's what is going to destroy this creep.

They kept staring at it a bit longer, until they heard Buttercup shout:

BUTTERCUP: Care to help us here?

Brick and Blossom quickly rushed towards the battlefield, but Broly had already taken out all their siblings by the time they got there; Broly charged towards Brick, ready to blast him away with an Eraser Cannon; Princess's words from earlier echoed in Blossom's mind: _"Isn't your job to keep us safe? If you can't beat that guy and do that, then you're just lousy, good-for-nothing heroes!"_:

BLOSSOM: No…

Blossom threw herself right in front of Brick; Broly slapped the Eraser Cannon right on Blossom's belly, injuring her; the blast pushed Blossom and Brick against a wall. Blossom lied on top of Brick, coughing up blood:

BRICK: W-Why the heck did you do that?

Blossom blushed a little:

BLOSSOM: (coughing) B-Because, despite being a jerk and idiot, you're still a Townsville citizen…

Brick blushed at her response, but he quickly noticed Broly walking towards them; Blossom tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg; he was planning to throw her into the air and finish her off with an Eraser Cannon, but when he tried to pull her by the leg, Brick grabbed Blossom's hand to prevent this; Broly narrowed his eyes, but before he could do anything, Brick shot an energy wave at him with his free hand; even though it didn't seem to have effect, Brick kept the energy wave flowing and hitting Broly; Blossom then quickly shot an energy wave of her own at Broly, making him snarl:

BROLY: Grrr…

Broly started charging an Eraser Cannon on his free hand, still holding on to Blossom's leg; he was now going to destroy both Blossom and Brick with a powerful Eraser Cannon. The other Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs get up from the ground:

BUTTERCUP: Ugh… we've got to do something!

Buttercup raised herself in the air and shot another energy wave at Broly, and was quickly joined by Butch; Bubbles and Boomer too got together and shot energy waves at Broly:

BROLY: Unnngghhh!

Broly growled, but it still wasn't enough to stop him from charging his Eraser Cannon; Goten and Trunks noticed the struggle from far away:

TRUNKS: Hey! Goten! Look!

Trunks said pointing towards them:

GOTEN: Maybe we should go help them?

TRUNKS: Let's go!

The two young Super Saiyans rush towards the site. Buttercup and Bubbles notice them arriving:

BUBBLES: Buttercup! Look!

BUTTERCUP: Good timing! Now help us!

Goten starts charging a Kamehameha while Trunks charges an energy wave; they shoot their attacks at the same time. The combination of all the attacks from the boys and girls create a white light around Broly:

BROLY: Aaarrunngghhhh!

A large explosion occurs, making the building crumble down. The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys and Z-Fighters stand flying above the large black smoke cloud caused by the explosion; Blossom was being held by Brick:

BLOSSOM: I can stand…

She said releasing herself from Brick, the two blushing a bit; the other Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs start teasing the couple with comments about the "love birds"; even Goten and Trunks giggled a bit. Gohan looked at the site from where he was standing, gathering the energy for the Spirit Bomb; he noticed that Broly's energy had dropped a lot. Could their attack have possibly injured the Legendary Super Saiyan? His thought didn't last long, however, as he gasped when he felt Broly's energy rising to an even higher level very quickly; a shockwave and gust of wind hit the superhumans and Z-Fighters so hard they got pushed back; they quickly notice Broly rising up in the air, enveloped in a green aura. He was bleeding, the blood streaming down his face and chest, and he appeared very angry:

BROLY: **NO more games!** I'm going to destroy this planet **once and for all!**

The girls and boys looked fearfully, but ready to react in case he did anything. However, Broly finally noticed the now huge Spirit Bomb in the middle of the city; he snarled at it:

BROLY: **GRRR!**

Gohan shouted:

GOHAN: It's ready! Everyone! Get out of the way!

Everyone complied. Broly retreated to the top of the highest building in Townsville; he was standing higher than the Spirit Bomb itself; Gohan quickly descended to the ground, cracking it as he landed; his Super Saiyan 2 aura surged, full of lightning; he shot a shockwave towards the Spirit Bomb, and it made its way towards Broly, but the Legendary Super Saiyan had a plan; Broly charged as much energy as he could, creating an enormous, violent greenish-yellowish aura around him, and charged the Omega Blaster. Broly threw the Omega Blaster against the Spirit Bomb as a small sphere of energy, but it quickly increased in size to match the Spirit Bomb. The two gigantic attacks clashed in an epic struggle, but Broly seemed to have the advantage, the Omega Blaster started to push down the Spirit Bomb; but Gohan quickly charged a Super Kamehameha and shot it at the Spirit Bomb, but it wasn't enough:

GOHAN: Ughh…

Goten looked at the struggle, then to Trunks:

GOTEN: Trunks! We've got to help my brother!

TRUNKS: Right!

Goten and Trunks dashed towards Gohan, Goten positioning himself on his right side while Trunks positioned himself on his left side; Goten charged the most powerful Kamehameha he could while Trunks did the same with an energy wave. They both shot their attacks at the Spirit Bomb and evened the odds, but Broly shot more Ki blasts of his own, laughing maniacally:

BROLY: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

The Ki blasts powered the Omega Blaster, and it started overwhelming the Spirit Bomb again:

GOHAN: D-Darn it!

BLOSSOM: Hey! Don't forget about us!

Gohan looked over his shoulder and saw the Powerpuff Girls hovering behind them, charging the Powerpuff Cannon; Blossom had a smirk on her lips:

BLOSSOM: Let's finish this once and for all, girls!

BUBBLES & BUTTERCUP: Yeah!

GIRLS: Powerpuff Cannon!** HAAAAAAAAAH!**

The Powerpuff Girls shoot their Powerpuff Cannon at the Spirit Bomb, completely overwhelming the Omega Blaster this time:

BROLY: Ungh?

The Spirit Bomb heads towards Broly fast:

BROLY: Kakarot!

Broly shoots a few more Ki blasts at the Spirit Bomb, but to no avail, the Spirit Bomb collides with him and swallows him completely:

BROLY: **AAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

The blast continues its path through the planet's atmosphere and ultimately heads towards the Sun:

BROLY: **KAKAROOOOOOTT! AAAAAAAARRRRGHH! UUUUAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGHHHH!**

Broly yells and screams during his last moments, vanishing in the titanic explosion caused by the collision of the Spirit Bomb with the Sun's surface.

NEXT… THE CONCLUSION…


	5. The Conclusion

_Epilogue..._

After things settled down, the Powerpuff Girls and Z-Fighters sigh in relief:

GOHAN: Whew! I can't feel Broly's energy in the slightest! It's finally over!

BLOSSOM: Yeah… that sure took forever… Argh! (cough!)

Blossom falls to her knees and coughs up blood, apparently returning to her normal form. Bubbles also fell to her knees, while Buttercup sat down on the ground, also losing their powered-up states. They're immediately approached by the Rowdyruff Boys and Z-Fighters:

BOYS: What's wrong?

GOHAN: Yeah! Are you alright? Your power levels dropped **a lot!**

BLOSSOM: Ugh… we wasted too much energy while in our Max Power mode… (cough) but we'll be alright. Let's go to the Professor to heal our injuries.

BUBBLES: That sounds like a good idea…

Bubbles said while clutching her injured arm:

GOHAN: Alright. We'll help you get there. Just lead the way.

Gohan said helping Blossom get up to her feet:

BRICK: Hum… can we come too?

Blossom looks at them with a smile:

BLOSSOM: Sure. Why not?

Later, at night…

Everyone was in the living room of the Powerpuffs' house. The Z-Fighters, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys all had their injuries treated; Gohan had his lower torso bandaged up due to the wound caused by Broly's Eraser Cannon, the same is applied to Blossom, while Bubbles had her arm cast and held up in a piece of cloth tied around her neck; Buttercup had a bandage around her head; Brick had his leg bandaged in the same way Gohan and Blossom had their lower torsos. The Powerpuff Girls and the Professor were sitting on the couch while everyone else was sitting on chairs; the Z-Fighters had also returned to their normal forms, and recounted all their adventures in their home-world to their new friends, from the Saiyans' arrival on Earth, to the great battle with the space emperor Freiza on Planet Namek, to the Cell Games seven years prior:

BUBBLES: And you managed to beat that Cell guy alone?

GOHAN: Let's just say I had some help from my father at that moment.

BLOSSOM: But you said Cell had killed him in the explosion!

GOHAN: Well… It's hard to explain that on detail. Hehe!

Gohan said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head:

BUTTERCUP: You guys are amazing! I wish I could go to your dimension someday and meet all those incredible warriors!

BUTCH: Yeah! There seems to be a lot of good competition for us there!

BUTTERCUP: Are you saying we aren't good enough for you?

Buttercup snarled at Butch, raising her fist towards him:

BUTCH: I didn't say that, but if you ever want to find it out, I'll take you on any day of the week!

BUTTERCUP: You're on!

GOHAN: Returning to the previous topic then: yeah, it would be nice to have you visit us for a while, especially since the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament is going to start soon. It would be great to see you there!

TRUNKS: Yeah! We'd like to fight you someday! You're pretty strong! Isn't that right, Goten?

GOTEN: Yup!

UTONIUM: Well, even if you find a way get the girls in your dimension, I'm afraid they will have to stay out of action for at least a month due to their injuries and lost energies.

BLOSSOM: But then who's going to protect Townsville?

After a moment of silence, Brick says:

BRICK: …We will…

BOOMER: But Brick! I thought you said hero work is for sis…

Boomer gets punched in the head by Brick:

BRICK: I know what I said! We're only doing this because I feel we owe them… a little something!

Everyone laughs a little. Gohan gets up from his chair:

GOHAN: Well, I guess it's time we get going. Thank you for the hospitality, Mr. Utonium!

Gohan said bowing down to Professor Utonium, followed by Goten and Trunks:

GOTEN & TRUNKS: Thank you!

UTONIUM: You're all welcome, boys! You'll always be welcomed here.

Professor Utonium said while shaking hands with Gohan. Gohan then turns to the girls and bows to them as well:

GOHAN: Thank you for everything, girls! We wouldn't have beaten Broly if it weren't for you!

The girls smile and welcome him:

BLOSSOM: We could say the same! It was our combined efforts that brought that monster down!

GOHAN: You're absolutely right!

Gohan then turns to the Rowdyruff Boys and salutes them with a hand gesture:

GOHAN: I suppose we should thank you too.

BRICK: Sure, dude…

Brick said in a careless tone:

GOHAN: Alright, we better head outside…

Gohan is interrupted by Blossom:

BLOSSOM: How are you going to return to your dimension?

GOHAN: Follow us and you'll see!

Everyone follows the Z-Fighters to the front yard of the Utonium residence. Gohan starts yelling for the Grand Kai:

GOHAN: Hey! Grand Kai! Can you hear me?

Nothing happens:

GOHAN: Grand Kai! Heeeeeeeeeeeey! **Grand Kai!**

UTONIUM: Hum… are you sure yelling is going to…

Suddenly, a portal opens up right in front of their eyes:

UTONIUM: …I eat my words…

The Professor said astonished, and no less were the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs:

GIRLS & BOYS: Wow…

GOHAN: Well, I guess this is goodbye… for now! I'm sure we'll see you again! In fact, I promise you we'll find a way to let you come to our dimension someday!

BLOSSOM: Then we'll hold on to that promise! Right, girls?

Blossom said, looking over at her sisters:

BUBBLES: Of course!

BUTTERCUP: You can bet on that!

BRICK: Hey! Don't forget about us!

GOHAN: Alright then! Until that day, keep getting even stronger! See ya!

Gohan said, waving his hand while entering the portal, followed by Goten and Trunks:

GOTEN & TRUNKS: See ya!

The portal slowly closes while the girls watch their new friends return to their home-world. They just knew they would meet again…

And once again the day, and the world, are saved! Thanks to: the Powerpuff Girls!

.

.

.

And the Z-Fighters!

_**THE END**_


End file.
